mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Krzysztof Jotko vs. Tor Troeng
The first round began and they touched gloves. Nice exchange early.. Jotko stuffed a single to the clinch. Troeng worked a trip. Jotko defended. Lefts under. Troeng kneed the leg. 4:00. Jotko landing lefts under peppering him. Jotko broke away. He landed a left uppercut and a right hook and a straight left, stuffed a single to the clinch. 3:00. Troeng kneed the body and tried a trip. He worked a double. Jotko defending well. Troeng has his hands connected and completed it, Jotko stood to the clinch. They broke. "Hands up!" 2:00 as Jotko landed a reverse right elbow inside, very nice. Jotko sprawled a double and they clinched. Jotko landed a right elbow. And another. Troeng cut somewhere. 1:00. Tor wants that trip. Jotko kneed the thigh three or four times. 35 as they broke. Troeng landed a right. 15. Jotko stuffed a single. He landed a big counter left, R1 ends, 10-9 Jotko. Jotko whooped at Troeng's home crowd. R2 began. Jotko landed a straight left and took the center of the cage immediately. They clashed heads. Troeng landed a left. Jotko landed a counter left, and a right uppercut. Troeng landed a leg kick, ate a counter left. Clinch, Jotko landed a right elbow, kneed the body twice, right elbow. 4:00. Jotko broke with two right uppercuts. Jotko landed a counter left. He landed a counter right. They clinched, Jotko kneed the body and broke with a right uppercut, another and a left, and a left again, they clinched. 3:00. Jotko landed a right elbow and kneed the body, right elbow, body knee. Another. Another. Another and a right elbow, Troeng's hurt, sprawled a single. Kneed the body. Troeng'smouthpiece is gone. Two or three rights under, knee to body, right, Troeng's up to the clinch. Jotko landed lefts and rights to the body inside. Kneed the body. 2:00. They broke. They touched gloves. Troeng stuffed a single to the clinch. Jotko kneed the body. Pace slowing though. Right elbow, kneed the body, right uppercut. 1:00. Troeng's swollen over the right eye. Jotko landed a right uppercut. Broke with a left elbow. 35. 15. Jotko landed a left, R2 ends, 10-9 Jotko. R3 began and they touched gloves. Troeng shot a telegraphed double, Jotko defended. Troeng kneed the leg. Jotko defended a trip. Kneed the body. 4:00. Another to the leg. Troeng landed a left uppercut inside, ate one to the head. He was a bit hurt. Jotko... Nope Troeng got it, got the trip, Jotko scrambled on top, they clinched. 3:00. Both men are tired. Jotko broke with a left elbow. Jotko landed a counter right, they clinched. Broke with a glancing right uppercut. Jotko kneed the body and defended a double. 2:00 with another knee. They're clinched. Another knee there. Another. Jotko broke away. Jotko landed a reverse right elbow, sneaky, Troeng was hurt. Jotko worked a double. Got it. 1:00. "Get up now, come on!" A right under, another. 35. Kneed the body as Troeng stood to the clinch. Troeng defended another double. He was tired. Troeng stuffed a single and broke away. 15. Jotko raised his arms, sprawled a single. R3 ends, 10-9 Jotko, 30-27 Jotko clearly IMO. Jotko stayed on his knees. Probably a split since Sweden.. Nope UD with one 30-26, very surprising. Jotko did an impressive head spin breakdance move.